


A Modern Take on the Book of Revelation (but make it gay)

by beesandlisterine



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apocalypse, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Book of Revelation, M/M, Modern Era, basically just gay bible fanfic tbh, but make it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesandlisterine/pseuds/beesandlisterine
Summary: Daniel and Alex are going out on a date which takes an unexpected turn.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Modern Take on the Book of Revelation (but make it gay)

“Daniel!”

Alex ran towards the table in front of the small café that his date was waiting at. Once again, he was late. Him and Daniel had gone out quite a few times already, and Alex had arrived late to at least half of them. The other boy smiled and waved at him, putting down the book that he was reading. Alex took a seat at the small table and gave Daniel a genuine smile. 

“Sorry I’m late, I was writing a paper and got carried away,” he said, adjusting the collar of his shirt. Daniel looked at him, a lovestruck smile on his face. He rested his head on his hand and watched Alex, who was now desperately trying not to knock their drinks over while lightly drumming on the table with his hands. He chuckled.

“What was it about?” he asked, genuinely interested in Alex’s work. He knew that he was studying Archaeology, though Daniel himself had no clue what was part of his studies.

“How the discovery of Akrotiri changed modern archaeology and in what ways it’s comparable to the city of Pompeii,” Alex sighed. Daniel wondered how he was able to say all that in one breath, but he figured that he probably had not been the first person to ask about the paper.

“And? How did the discovery of Akronym change modern archaeology?”

“Okay so first, it’s Akrotiri and not Akronym,” Alex laughed. “And also, so far, I have no idea. The moment I thought I was onto something, I realised that I was running late.” 

Daniel took a sip of his latte and let out a small chuckle.

“I don’t want to be the reason you fail your classes. Maybe you should work on it here, I’m fine with watching you being a good student while contemplating all my life choices.”

“I mean, there’s nothing wrong with your shop. It pays your bills, you enjoy what you do and frankly, so do I. Those cupcakes you brought me last week were astonishing.”

Alex still grieved the cupcakes, but, much to his delight, he was sitting right next to the source of the small pieces of sugary heaven. Him and Daniel were already close enough for Alex to randomly show up at the patisserie and make Daniel only a tiny bit nervous. He would then get a cupcake, and, on occasion, a kiss on the lips, and rush to his university so that he wouldn’t miss his classes. Time management was not one of Alex’s strengths. 

“Aww, thank you. Don’t say that when the waiter is around, I don’t want them to think that this is a competition. Speaking of which,” Daniel pulled a pamphlet from his bag, “I’m considering taking part in this international baking competition in Sweden in June. Would you like to join me? Only for moral support, of course. I would never let you anywhere near a cake.”

Alex gasped as dramatically offended as he could and held his hand to his chest and started to laugh.

“I’d love to. How many classes would I have to ditch?”

Daniel took out his calendar and flipped through the pages until he found one that was decorated with a ridiculously large drawing of a cake.

“None. It’s over the first weekend of June. We could celebrate your birthday in Stockholm and be back in time for you to go to class on Tuesday.”

“That sounds lovely. Now that we’ve established that you are in fact successful and haven’t failed at living a happy life, I think I’ll give my paper another shot.”

Daniel kissed Alex on the cheek.

“You do that. If you need anything, I can go and get it. Happy archaeologising.”

“That’s not an actual word, you know that, right?”

“Don’t you have a paper to write?” Daniel chuckled and turned to his slice of cheesecake.

Alex took out his laptop and opened the file. A few minutes later, though, he already was distracted by a late reaction to Daniel’s proposal.

“Hang on for a second,” Alex broke the peaceful silence, catching Daniel off guard and causing him to choke on his cheesecake. Still coughing, he gained his composure and looked at Alex expectantly.

“Did you say the competition takes place in Stockholm?”

Daniel nodded, swallowing another piece of cake.

“There’s this island on a lake near Stockholm that’s full of archaeological value. Scandinavia is not the main focus of my studies, but I know some people who would be so jealous if I got to visit that village.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Daniel’s tone and face conveyed love and adoration.

“You know what you signed up for,” Alex smirkingly said and did his best to return to his work.

-

“Done!”, Alex exclaimed and closed his laptop.

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

“With your paper or with your life?”

“Both.”

Alex laughed and put his laptop into his bag. He opened his mouth to say something, when Daniel’s phone rang. Taking a look at the display, his eyes widened in shock. He looked down and exhaled slowly, then turned to Alex.

“Sorry, I have to get this one.” A small, apologetic smile on his lips, Daniel picked up the phone.

“I was hoping you wouldn’t call until next year.” A little sigh escaped from Daniel’s lungs while he was listening to the caller’s response.

“But-” He bit his lip. “John, are you one hundred percent serious about this?”

“I- Okay. I’ll wait for them to show up. You know where to meet me.”

Without waiting for a response, Daniel hung up. Nervously tapping his fingers on the table, he gave Alex his best attempt of a reassuring smile. It was not working.

“What… Who… Daniel, what’s going on? That sounded dramatic. Are you gonna be okay?”

Inexplicably, Daniel chuckled at this. It was the odd kind of calmness he radiated that worried Alex. From what he had picked up from the mysterious phone call, Daniel was terrified. Now that he was talking to Alex, though, he seemed peculiarly cynical. To Alex, it felt like a part of Daniel’s personality had shifted.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m certain that I will be okay.”

Alex wasn’t sure if Daniel had intentionally put the emphasis on the ‘I’ or if it was just his paranoia speaking, but he decided not to put more thought into it. 

“So… what are we going to do? You seem… agitated.”

Daniel shook his head, blinked a few times, and he was back to normal.

“Yeah, uh… sorry about that. I’m afraid there’s not much we can do right now. We’ll just have to-”

He was interrupted by a marching band passing by their table. Daniel’s posture stiffened as his eyes frantically scanned the musicians.

When the first trumpet player made eye contact with him, Daniel’s heart started racing. No note was to be heard.

When the second trumpet player made eye contact with him, Daniel’s face turned pale. No note was to be heard.

When the third trumpet player made eye contact with him, Daniel’s palms were sweating. No note was to be heard.

When the fourth trumpet player made eye contact with him, Daniel’s hands started shaking. No note was to be heard.

When the fifth trumpet player stepped out of line, the sky turned dark. No note was to be heard.

When the sixth trumpet player stepped out of line, it began to rain. No note was to be heard.

When the seventh trumpet player approached their table, Daniel grabbed Alex’s hand and started to run. No note was to be heard.

The seven trumpet players right behind them, Daniel and Alex had reached their destination: an old, abandoned underground station. The only sound was their panting, echoing through the entire tunnel. The trumpet players remained silent.  
Sat on one of the rusty steel benches, a figure in white clothing was awaiting the pair. To Alex, it seemed as if the person on the bench was casting a pale light. He shook the thought out of his head and blamed it on the shock, or the contrast between their surroundings and the person’s robes, or anything that kept him from believing that he was going insane.

Breaking the silence, the first trumpet sounded through the station. The ground began to rumble. Alex looked at Daniel, fear written all over his face. The other trumpets joined in one by one, and with each trumpet, the pit grew more intimidating. Alex was frightened. What frightened him the most, though, was not the increasing temperature of the tunnel, and neither was it the clumps of plaster and mortar that were coming off of the ceiling and rained down on him. It wasn’t the billows of smoke emitting from the ground. No, what frightened Alex the most was how calmly Daniel was watching all of this. 

Sensing the terror that Alex felt, Daniel entwined their hands. 

“Fear not,” the figure in white called out, “for this shall be over soon.”

Alex couldn’t tell if they meant the transformation of the underground station or his existence, but he didn’t have the time to make up his mind about it.

“Daniel.” Alex’s voice rang through Daniel’s head. “Daniel, look... Look at me please. I have no idea what’s happening, and I have a bad feeling that you do. But, listen, no matter how this turns out, I… you need to know that-” the noise inside of the pit intensified and forced Alex to raise his voice to a level that could have been considered yelling, “Daniel, I… I love you.”

Daniel felt as if all the uproar around them had stopped. Startled, he looked at Alex, then back at the rift that was forming in front of the two of them, then back at Alex. His face was no longer calm. He looked at Alex pleadingly and took two deep breaths.

“Can you promise me that you will after what you’re about to witness?”

His voice was shaking, but the sincerity his words carried was indisputable.

Alex didn’t get a chance to reply. From the rift, a demon-like creature erupted. It was horrendous to look at; with black, pulsating veins that didn’t appear to hold human blood, two enormous, curved horns on its head, and eyes like embers. It let out a roar that, under different circumstances, would have caused Alex’s eardrums to tear, but it appeared as if even his eardrums were too stunned by what they were witnessing to tear. The creature stuck its arms out, let out another, slightly less intimidating cry. Then, all of a sudden, it shook its head, much like Daniel had done it after his phone call - as if it was trying to get back to normal. Again, just like this had worked for Daniel, it worked for the beast; it began to shrink, its horns seemed to melt into its head, and its skin turned the colour of human flesh instead of granite. Within seconds, where had been a demonic monster, stood now a young man with dark brown hair, dressed in an elegant, red silk gown. The only thing that showed that he wasn’t human were his eyes, which still emitted a weak, orange light.

The man walked straight past Daniel, and instead came at halt in front of Alex. He took his hand and shook it. Too perplexed to move, Alex just stared at his own hand being shaken and tried to remain calm.

“Lovely to finally meet you, Alexander Duke.”

Before Alex was able to process the fact that this man that he had never met before knew his full name, his hand was free of the strong grip that had held it. The man turned to Daniel and smiled.

“Ah, my dearest Daniel.” This time, instead of shaking his hand, he went in for a hug. After what felt like eternity, he let go and caressed Daniel’s cheek.

Daniel let out a deep sigh, until he finally spoke up.

“Hi, Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took WAY longer than it should have, but I have to say, I'm satisfied with it. Might write a sequel, might write some pure DanielxAlex fluff without plot, who knows what the future willl hold?


End file.
